


Медленно движемся к цели

by OvvCheck



Series: Potalia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, если бы он знал что это, сына-корзина на пути к цели, сюрреализм или попытка в него, тяжело спрашивать дорогу когда ты криповый апокалиптический шут, у пастуха был бы экзистенциальный кризис, я специально поискала точное значение слов экзистенциальный кризис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck
Summary: Миру придёт конец, но не под взрыв, а под звуки хлопушки.
Series: Potalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791322





	Медленно движемся к цели

Жители Пологой не были суеверны.  


Они верили в богов, а значит, боги должны были защищать их от опасностей. Они верили в богов, а значит, всё, что не было связано с ними и их божественной волей, не было настоящим чудом, плохим или хорошим. Только еретики верили в говорящие камни или то, что живущая у болота старушка умеет наводить порчу и разговаривать с коровами, хотя её никогда не посвящали в жрицы.  


Жители Пологой не были суеверны. Во всяком случае, так они говорили.  


У старого пастуха Озьмана душа ушла в пятки, несмотря на то, что он плюнул бы в лицо любому, кто заподозрил бы его в ереси. Никто, кроме богов, не мог творить чудеса. Не было на свете никакой нечисти. Ещё ребёнком он бегал по лесам и болотам за потерявшейся скотиной, и даже ночью эти места были его родным домом. Он перестал бояться шорохов и болотных звуков, научился избегать зверей, которые и сами по себе были скрытны и редко ему мешали. Ни суеверия, ни опасности родом из леса не пугали пастуха.  


По каменистой, пыльной горной дороге к нему медленно двигалось что-то. Не шло прямо, как все люди, и не ползло на четвереньках. Вместо этого оно двигалось размеренной, лёгкой и весёленькой рысью, на всех четырёх ногах, перебирая ладонями и ступнями. Это было не животное. Что-то глубоко внутри (внутри ли?) разума Озьмана подсказывало ему, что перед ним человек, но остальное сознание отчаянно сопротивлялось этому простому и правильному знанию.  
\- И-рамса-дайдльдорум-тра-ла-дира-дум! - Неожиданно негромко и мелодично пропело создание голосом, который звучал почти слишком по-человечески. Старик мог назвать с дюжину деревенских юнцов с такими же голосами, разве что те хуже попадали в мелодию.  


Озьман опустился на ближайший камень не в силах больше стоять и смотреть. Расстояние между ними медленно сокращалось, и прежде опущенное лицо- морда- Пастух боролся с мыслями о том, что же перед ним такое, тем не менее, то, где у существа были глаза, поднялось и теперь оно смотрело прямо перед собой. Кожа у него была совсем неправильная. Озьман был однажды в большом городе на карнавале. Он видел людей с расписанными лицами, в красной и синей краске, но это лицо было не покрашено. Нет, оно было слишком естественным, но слишком-  
_"Жёлтое. Это человек. Он жёлтый по природе своей. Так должно быть,"_ \- произнёс отчётливый голос внутри его черепа.  
\- Что ты? - Спросил пастух с усталым ужасом.  
_"Занимайся своими делами, пастух,"_ \- ответили ему.  


Тем временем, что-то остановилось и село прямо перед ним. Озьман не мог пошевелить и пальцем, в оцепенении глядя на нечто, что, по словам пугающего голоса в его голове было человеком, "жёлтым по природе своей". Часть его была слишком ошарашена, чтобы перестать сопротивляться, и всё ещё боролась с полученными знаниями, которые несомненно были единственно правильными знаниями на земле. Люди не сидят как собаки.  
\- Чур меня, чур, - прошептал он, едва шевеля губами.  


Существо прикрыло рот конечностью в перчатке и хихикнуло.  
\- Ой, нет, нет, мы не нечисть. Всё совсем наоборот, - произнесло оно будто украденным человеческим голосом. - Мы держим путь в Докзарт. Не скажешь ли, какой дорогой короче? А мы будем тебе очень благодарны?  


Дзокарт. Пологая находилась всего в паре Øек от границы, и он словно во сне махнул рукой туда, куда, если он ещё помнил, как устроен привычный мир, уезжали гружёные телеги. Что-то пристально посмотрело ему в глаза. Зрачки у него были огромные и чёрные, как у кошек, и старый пастух подумал, что сейчас провалится в них и его уже никогда не найдут. Соображать ему было всё сложнее. Мир распадался, чем дальше он глазел на это создание, а оно - на него. Необразованный Озьман никогда бы не смог описать точные ощущения своим товарищам, а те, скорее всего, подняли бы его на смех, если бы он попытался. Единственное, что могло бы произвести нужное впечатление на деревенских старожилов, это слова "ох, братцы, други, сижу на том камне и думаю, вот-вот окочурюсь". Но будь на его месте кто-то, способный точно описать причину его страха, например, философ и учёный, которому были бы известны слова "ткань реальности", он бы сделал это просто и лаконично.  


Подсознательно пастух подобрался очень близко к истине, только он не смог бы достаточно уверено озвучить то, что не давало ему покоя всё это время. _Так быть не должно._ Вот и всё.  


Шут выглядел так, как не выглядит ни одно животное и ни один человек. Ничто из того, что "должно было быть", что появилось в этом мире по праву, было рождено или сотворено по воле богов, не было _таким_.  
... Шут?...  


Он был нарисованный. Будто кто-то вырвал кусок из пейзажа и залепил его неаккуратной аппликацией из форм, узоров, зубчиков.  
..Он?..  


И все знания, которые что-то настойчиво пыталось влить ему в голову... Они не должны были прийти к нему так, потому что никакие знания просто в голове не оказываются. Они вообще не должны были быть. Ничто на свете не должно быть описано как Человек, Жёлтый по Природе Своей. Однако, вот он, человек. В его глазах бродит заблудившийся пастух из крошечной деревни, спрятанной в горах.  
\- Спасибо пребольшое от нас тебе, дедушка, - юнец - ...юнец?... выпрямился в полный рост и низко поклонился, сложившись в пояснице, будто он был сделан из тряпок, как кукла.  
\- Иди своей дорогой, - проговорил он, не по своей воле, а потому что Так Было Нужно по Природе Вещей. - Доброго тебе пути.  
\- Ля-дууси-дааси-деейро, - пропел путник, согнулся и поспешил прочь своей лёгкой рысью.

Про Озьмана говорили, что за неделю до смерти он долго пропадал в горах, а затем вернулся без стада и начинал бредить, едва только ему на глаза попадалось что-то чёрное. Иногда он присаживался около кошек и начинал говорить с ними о том, что должно быть, а чего не должно. Когда он слёг с лихорадкой, а потом проснулся в здравом уме за несколько часов до того, как ушёл из этого мира, дети расспрашивали его, что же он видел в горах и куда делось стадо. Старик ответил только, что стадо вернётся, когда будет Нужно по Природе Его, а он всего лишь указал дорогу вестнику. Больше от него ни слова не добились.  


Стадо пришло домой в целости и сохранности.

**Author's Note:**

> Øйка - местная единица измерения расстояния, одна Øйка равна двум километрам.  
> То, что поёт Поталия - напевы из ирландских песен, которые можно найти на Ютубе.   
> Cé a chuirfidh tú liom и Ócum an Phríosúin, и немного отсебятины.  
> Писалось под Yuve Yuve Yu группы The HU  
> Я решила записать то, что пришло мне в голову достаточно целостно, пока оно не забылось. Сюр и скетч. Поталия.


End file.
